kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
125. The Butler, Transporting
The Butler, Transporting is Chapter 125 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At Ciel Phantomhive's London townhouse, Ciel informs a shocked Soma Asman Kadar, who says he has come up with a new dance, and Sieglinde Sullivan, who has been refining the stage equipment, that he is putting the Phantom Five on a hiatus, for a number of reasons: First, the frontman, Edward Midford, was dragged off by his mother mid-performance; second, the Phantom Five consists mostly of students who have their own responsibilities; third, Ciel has achieved what he wanted with the Phantom Five. Sebastian Michaelis announces that Ciel's carriage is ready. While going down a hallway, Ciel and Sebastian are approached by Agni, who, upon receiving confirmation from Ciel that Funtom Music Hall has triggered the incident where Sphere Music Hall killed a person, asks Ciel to stop involving Soma in dangerous matters, for, in his perspective, Soma has indirectly taken part in a murder. Ciel states that he will stop putting them both to use, and that he has never considered Soma a friend, to Agni's astonishment. He adds that he tends to use all the pawns he has at his disposal, and that if Agni does not like that, he is free to leave and return to India. While passing him, Sebastian calls Agni the "very epitome of a butler." At Hyde Park, Herman Greenhill notices a couple of Scotland Yard officers looking for him and the rest of the Starlight Four, and goes inside a pub to warn Lawrence Bluewer and Edgar Redmond. Lawrence suggests that they lay low, and Edgar says that they have nowhere to go and no money. Ciel appears; he claims that he knows a place for them, hinting toward prison, and comments that it is pitiful for the once popular S4 to be hiding in a pub. Sebastian arrives with plates of food. Ciel, then, presses them for the whereabouts of Blavat Sky and Elizabeth Midford, and learns from Herman that they were not aware that Elizabeth was at Sphere Music Hall in the first place. An agitated Lawrence confesses that they did not know they were helping Blavat with his crimes. Edgar says that they did what Blavat told them to do because it made people happy, and that they were kept in the dark about the blood transfusions. When Herman mentions Gregory Violet's disappearance, which occurred on the day the Sphere Music Hall scoop was published, Sebastian says that Gregory has Sirius blood, and that it is likely Blavat took him along to continue taking blood from him. Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence are horrified, and realize that that must be why Blavat occasionally called Gregory away and why Gregory collapsed from anemia. When Ciel asks them if they have an idea where Blavat went, Edgar recalls that Blavat talked about a second music hall being built, and Lawrence declares that it is in Bath. Ciel and Sebastian head out; Lawrence calls for Ciel, but is ignored. At the half-built second music hall, Blavat tells the men in the room that they have lived long enough. Certain machines activate, and drain blood from them. An old man begs Blavat to spare him, but Blavat maintains that he is a Sirius, and, thus, "the main course." At Bath, Ciel remarks that he has only been there once before to convalesce with his family. He and Sebastian ask a couple of residents for the location of a music hall under construction, and they point the way. Subsequently, Ciel and Sebastian enter the aforementioned music hall, and descend hidden stairs to reach the room where Blavat had taken blood from the men. Sebastian recognizes military elite and prominent members of the House of Lords, and Ciel says that they were on Charles Grey's list. They find Gregory, and wake him. When questioned by Sebastian, Gregory admits that he did not want his friends to be sad, and, therefore, he went along with Blavat's plans. He also admits, while crying, that he had invited Cheslock and the others to Sphere Music Hall, in hopes that word might eventually reach Ciel, so that Ciel would come and end it all, because he could not bring himself to do it. When Ciel asks him where Blavat is, he says that Blavat has gone back to London, and then faints. Ciel orders Sebastian to bring Gregory to a hospital immediately, but Grell Sutcliff and Othello arrive, with the former collecting the soul of Ralph Cutler, who was born on March 9, 1828, and died on November 15, 1889 from blood loss. Grell is delighted that they have run into Sebastian, and asserts that Gregory will be fine, for he is not on the soul retrieval list. Othello says that Gregory might be off the list because they have rescued him, and takes note of Sebastian and Ciel; he gathers samples from the latter, and is excited that he has managed to collect cells from a "living contractor," to Ciel's irritation. When Grell tells Sebastian that he should ask them out on a date, Sebastian and Ciel pointedly disregard them. Othello observes that the machines there have been constructed using "unbelievably" advanced technology, which piques Ciel's interest. Othello reveals that the men there were all suffering from renal failure, which is an illness where the kidneys cannot filter out toxins in the blood; the machines were used to replaced the men's thickened blood with fresh blood, and, as a result, their lifespans were considerably extended. When Ciel concludes that that must be the reason why Sphere Music Hall was collecting blood, Othello shows him the soul retrieval list, on which the men's death day entries have been overwritten. Grell is annoyed with Othello for disclosing information to humans, but the latter dismisses it as "old news." Othello affirms that entries may be revised every once in a while, especially when there are external factors, such as a demon, interfering with the affairs of humans. He says that while the people who summon demons are usually ordinary, sometimes a brilliant inventor is among them, which would explain the machines. When Grell refuses to help him carry one of the machines home, he says that he will take it apart first, and urges Grell to do the soul collection in the meantime, to Grell's exasperation. Ciel and Sebastian leave for London to track down Blavat, and Grell complains, for they were hoping to spend time with Sebastian. When Othello tells Grell that William T. Spears will be upset if they do not hurry, Grell decides to listen to him and work, convinced that they will reunite with Sebastian soon anyway. Characters in Order of Appearance * Soma Asman Kadar * Sieglinde Sullivan * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Joanne Harcourt * Edward Midford * Francis Midford * Cheslock * Clayton * Agni * Herman Greenhill * Lawrence Bluewer * Edgar Redmond * Gregory Violet * Blavat Sky * Grell Sutcliff * Othello Navigation es:125. Ese Mayordomo, Hospitaliza it:Capitolo 125 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc